


The Path to Greatness

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is Manipulative, Harry and Draco are best friends, M/M, Slytherin Harry, harry was raised by sirius and remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A documentation of Harry's rise to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to Greatness

Draco knew, from the moment he saw Harry, that he was important. It didn’t take a genius to work it out, though when his father leaned down and murmured in Draco’s ear, explaining that the young boy standing beside two men holding hands was _Harry Potter_ , The Chosen One, Draco knew that he would befriend him. He told his father this, and Lucius nodded in approval. 

He had often seen his father reading _The Daily Prophet_  and more often than not, Harry Potter was gracing the cover, usually accompanied by the long-haired man and his disheveled friend. When he had asked his father who that boy was, Lucius had simply replied, “the Wizarding World’s favorite.” 

His mother kissed his forehead and smiled at him, smoothing her thumb over his cheek. “Write me weekly, my Dragon,” she reminded him. He nodded, then turned to his father. 

Lucius placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders and looked his son in the eyes. “Slytherin will be fortunate to have you,” he said with absolute certainty. “Give Severus my regards.” 

“Yes, father.” Draco picked up his trunk, straightened his shoulders and back, then made his way to the train. He did his best to mimic how he often saw his father walking in public. 

Making his way toward the back of the train, Draco found an empty compartment at the very back. He stowed his trunk, then took out his sketchbook and quill. If he was to be on this train for an extended amount of time, he decided he would use it to practice his art.

He was sketching out the general shape of the scene outside his window, observing all the families and children, when the door to his compartment slid open. His eyes snapped toward the doorway and widened. 

“All the other compartments are full,” the boy explained. “Do you mind if I join you in here?” 

“Not at all,” Draco replied, watching as the inky haired boy closed the compartment door behind him, then stowed his trunk. “I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” His father had explained to him that the Malfoy family name was very important in their society. He wanted the other boy to know that Draco was just as significant. 

“Pleasure.” The other boy settled into the seat across Draco, then held out his hand for Draco to take. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” They shook hands, then readjusted in their seats and got comfortable. Harry gestured to Draco’s sketchbook. “What are you drawing?” 

“The Platform,” Draco explained briefly, closing the book and putting it back in his trunk. He didn’t typically share his drawings with people - it was something that was all for him, that he had full control over. He wasn’t about to relinquish that control to the Wizarding World’s favorite. “Who were those men you were standing with on the platform?” He asked curiously. 

Harry grinned. “Those are Pads and Moony. They’re my uncles.”

“Pads and Moony?” Draco had never heard such strange names in his life. 

“That’s what I call them. Their real names are Sirius and Remus.” 

Draco nodded in understanding. “Which house do you think you’ll be in?” 

“Pads says I’ll be a Gryffindor, but Moony seems convinced I’ve got too many Slytherin qualities.” Harry shot Draco an impish smile. “What about you?” 

“Slytherin, of course,” Draco said proudly. “All my family’s been in Slytherin.” 

* * *

Harry patiently waited for his name to be called. He and Draco had spent the entire train ride discussing Hogwarts, Quidditch, the different spells they had already been taught, and the newest brooms on the market. He had seen Draco standing with his parents at the platform and had remembered reading an article about the Malfoy family in the _Prophet_. They were one of the most wealthy and influential families in the Wizarding World. Sitting in the same compartment as Draco had been no coincidence. If he was to amount to anything in his lifetime, a Malfoy would be a good ally to have. 

He stood with his shoulders back and an inscrutable expression on his face, fully aware that most students in the hall were whispering about him. Remus had warned him that people would be talking about him for weeks, possibly months. Defeating a Dark Lord as a baby had that affect, apparently. 

“ _Slytherin!”_

Harry watched, unsurprised, as Draco placed the hat back on the stool, then made his way over to the Slytherin table with a pleased expression on his face. After waiting for a few more minutes, Harry’s name was called. As he strode to the front of the hall and took a seat, murmurs drifted throughout the large room. “ _Harry Potter’s come to Hogwarts!”_

He placed the hat on his head. _Interesting, interesting._ Harry didn’t bother listening to the hat ramble. ‘ _Place me in either Slytherin or Gryffindor,’_ he ordered the hat. _Slytherin will lead you to greatness_ , the hat drawled. ‘ _Then place me in Slytherin.’_

_“Slytherin!”_ The hat called out, to the dismay of several of the faculty. 

Harry smirked, then placed the hat back on the stool and took a seat beside Draco at the Slytherin table. He was greeted by almost all his housemates - everyone wanted to say they spoke with The Boy Who Lived. 

Harry had a good feeling about Hogwarts. 

* * *

Without pause, Harry flung a stunner at Quirrell as soon as he stepped through the flames. _That was too easy_. He and Draco had already figured out who had let in the troll that nearly killed a Gryffindor muggleborn at the beginning of the year, so it wasn’t difficult to connect the pieces once they found out about the Sorceror’s Stone. 

Now, he needed to move quickly so as not to draw back Dumbledore. 

This part was easy. Severus had taught him Occlumency on and off at his request. If he cleared his mind and pushed pure thoughts forward, Harry was convinced he’d be able to secure the stone. Centering himself and picturing all his rampant thoughts dissipating, he left his mind blank and open. 

He opened his eyes and thought of the stone. Looking in the mirror, he watched as his reflection pulled a bright red stone out of his pocket, then winked. With a smirk, Harry slid his hand in the pocket of his trousers and felt his heart soar when his fingers wrapped around a smooth object. 

Snapping himself out of the daze he’d been knocked into, Harry left Quirrell laying on the floor of the chamber and rushed through the flames again to meet with Draco. His best friend was leaning against the table that held all the potions. If he hadn’t known Draco, he wouldn’t have noticed the worry behind his facade of boredom. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. “You’ve got it?” 

Harry grinned and nodded, earning a shocked expression. “Come on, we’ve got to move before Dumbledore gets back to the castle.” 

* * *

“Harry, you have to be more careful with the Chamber,” Draco insisted. “Dumbledore’s bound to catch up with you one of these days.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Harry waved off Draco’s concern. “It’s not like I’m going to start sicking the basilisk on muggleborns. It’s just enlightening to speak with Slytherin’s ghost.” 

“Does he think you’re his heir?” 

“Of course he does.” Harry didn’t bother looking up from his Potions essay. “He’s already taught me quite a bit.” 

Draco sighed. “Do you really think it’s wise to lie and manipulate our _house founder?”_

Harry did look up this time. “He’s supposedly the master of manipulation. If he lets himself be outsmarted by a twelve-year-old, that’s no one’s fault but his own.” 

“ _Harry-”_

_“Mom_.” Harry smirked as Draco glared at him. “Come on, we’ll be late to Quidditch practice. You can inform me of the dangers of manipulating ghosts at dinner.” 

Draco scowled. 

* * *

“ _You bathed with Cedric?”_ Draco demanded, yanking his friend into an unused classroom. 

“Ow, that hurt.” Harry rubbed his arm where Draco’s hand had gripped him. “It was for educational purposes.” 

“You’re _fourteen!_  And he’s a _boy_ ,” Draco hissed. It seemed wrong for two teenage boys to bathe together. Boys were only supposed to do that alone or with girls. 

“Astute observation. Funnily enough, I’d noticed that last night.”

“ _Harry!”_ Draco didn’t know how to explain the searing anger and jealousy warring in his chest. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re homophobic,” Harry drawled. His eyes seemed so much greener ever since he’d had them magically corrected and gotten rid of his awful glasses. 

“Homophobic?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“It means you’re against gay people,” Harry stated bluntly. 

“Gay?” Draco furrowed his brow, utterly confused. “What does that mean?” 

At this, Harry grinned. “It’s a man who’s attracted to other men. Like my uncles.” 

“So you’re gay?” Draco wondered, struggling to wrap his head around the concept of liking other males. For some reason, it make his cheeks warm and his heart race.

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure.” 

“Then why did you bathe with Cedric?” 

“I needed to figure out the egg and Chang told me that Diggory had it all figured out already.” Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, Cedric was just a one time thing. For _educational purposes_.” 

Draco felt his jealousy lessen slightly, but not enough. He decided not to think about it. 

* * *

“Harry James Potter, I can’t _believe_ I got kelp in my hair for the sake of some stupid tournament,” Draco seethed, leaning over their dorm sink and rinsing the algae and lakewater out of his silvery hair. “This is ridiculous! My hair will be tinged green!” 

“Your hair’s not tinged green,” Harry reassured him. He was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest. “You should be proud of me. I won again.” 

“Yes, but at what cost?” Draco whirled around and glared at him. “I have to write mother and have her send some deep-cleansing shampoo immediately.” 

“You’re really not flattered that you were the one put in the lake?” Harry raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. “Out of everyone, they chose you. Why do you think that was?” 

“Because they bloody knew that was the only way they’d have nicer hair than me,” Draco snarled, finally wrenching the tap off and Summoning a towel. He leaned over and dried his hair, still fuming. 

“You sound ridiculous and irrational,” Harry stated. “Have you really not figured it out yet? I thought you were supposed to be clever,” he teased. 

“Don’t push me, Potter.” Draco Banished his towel. 

“No, I’m honestly curious. All jokes aside.” Harry fixed Draco with a contemplative look. “You really don’t know why you were taken into the lake, do you?” Draco sobered slightly, noticing Harry’s sudden seriousness. He said nothing. “They took the person each champion would miss most,” Harry said.

Draco’s skin suddenly felt very tight and his blood seemed to heat. He stared at Harry in shock. “You’d miss me most,” he murmured. 

Harry nodded. “I just thought you should know.” He turned to leave the bathroom, but then smirked and said over his shoulder, “don’t let it get to your ego.” 

Draco felt fuzzy and warm at the prospect of being that important to Harry. As soon as he noticed this, however, he recoiled, appalled at his sudden realization. He quickly cleared his mind, not willing to think upon such a thing. 

* * *

Harry sprawled in his chaise lounge, basking in the warmth of the fire. The rest of his housemates knew that this chair was _his_  and none dared to use it, even if he was absent from the common room. Rumors were very helpful tools to Harry and he used them often to evoke fear and intimidate the younger Slytherins. Rumors spread through Slytherin like wildfire and having everyone believe he was the Heir proved to be very helpful. 

He massaged his temples, reevaluating his plans. They all seemed to be going smoothly. All except Draco. It seemed that his best friend had yet to make his move. Harry was determined to wait as long as it took and it had been three years since he’d revealed to Draco why he’d been chosen as Harry’s “item” in the challenge. Since then, Harry had been careful to leave lingering touches, bombard Draco with innuendoes, and make sure his gaze always remained on Draco for a second too long. 

“Sleeping around won’t help you with that, darling,” Pansy murmured. She was perched on an armchair a few feet away, using her wand to file her nails. 

“I’m a teenage boy, Pans. I _do_ have needs,” Harry drawled. He had become close with Pansy ever since she attempted to seduce him after his Triwizard victory. They had had a fling for a bit until Pansy realized that Harry was in love with Draco. 

“You’re breaking the poor boy’s heart.” Pansy tucked her wand in her bun and crossed her legs, fixing Harry with a stern look. “You know he doesn’t respond well to jealousy. He never has, never will.” 

“Well then, what do you suggest?” Harry was willing to entertain Pansy for the time being. 

“Be a Gryffindor about it. Do something extravagant. You know Draco loves those kinds of things.” 

“Ah, see, that’s where the problem lies.” Harry shifted and rested his chin on his hand. “I refuse to make another move. It’s in his court now.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “This really isn’t something work being stubborn about, Harry. Soon enough, Draco’s going to give it up and find someone else, you realize.” 

Harry clenched his jaw. “No he won’t.”

Pansy shrugged, not willing to argue with Harry over it. “If you insist on Draco making a move, at least give him a chance. If he’s constantly catching you in broom closets and empty classrooms, he’ll never believe he has a chance with Slytherin’s playboy.”

“Never call me that again,” Harry scowled. 

Pansy smirked. “Think on it, darling.” 

* * *

Draco downed his Firewhisky before setting out to look for Harry. If he found his best friend entangled with someone, he swore he’d cast an Unforgivable at them. This was Draco’s chance. He had alcohol and adrenaline on his side. 

Draco had been to parties in each of the houses and he always found Slytherin’s to be his favorite. Gryffindors were energetic and they danced to a quick beat, usually moving as if they were in a less violent mosh pit. Ravenclaws danced slowly and with lots of head and arm movements to more alternative music. Hufflepuffs were all over the place, everyone employing a different move, to music Draco had never heard before. 

While all the styles were fitting for each house, Draco was partial to his own. Slytherins were sensual and deliberate, dancing almost like snakes. The music was fast and lights flashed, but each person had a reason for each movement. Looking at the mass of students dancing, it looked like a tangle of graceful limbs. Students from other houses called it the snake pit. 

Harry was standing near the middle of the pit, dancing on a table with Blaise and Pansy. His shirt was off and his hair was wild. Draco ignored the flare of jealousy in him when he saw some sixth year girls gaping at Harry’s defined torso. His eyes followed the lines of his muscles, down to the v formed by his hips. 

Draco watched as Harry swayed to the pounding music, looking the most snakelike of all. As if feeling his gaze, electric green eyes fixed on Draco and a slow smirk slid onto Harry’s face. Before he realized what was happening, Draco was yanked up onto the table. 

“Relax,” Harry murmured in Draco’s ear. “The Quidditch Cup is ours. Enjoy yourself. This is a party, remember?” 

Then warm arms rested on Draco’s hips and he was dancing with Harry. He could feel the other boy’s hard chest on his back and Harry was running his nose down the curve of Draco’s neck. Draco’s eyes closed on their own accord as he leaned back into Harry and swayed his body to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“The dorm’s empty,” Harry whispered, clarifying his intentions by moving his hands from Draco’s hips to drag up and down his thighs. 

Draco couldn’t help himself. He spun in Harry’s grip to crush their mouths together. It was bruising and he definitely could’ve been gentler, but all that mattered was that Harry was kissing him back with all he had. Whistles and cheers sounded throughout the common room, but as Draco tried to pull back, Harry merely slipped his tongue between Draco’s lips and held him in place. 

“Get a room, lovebirds,” Blaise grinned, breaking them apart and pushing them off the table. 

Harry flipped Blaise off with a smirk, then dragged Draco toward the dorms. 

* * *

Harry strode through the halls of Grimmauld Place, heading toward his study. Sirius had given the house to him as a graduation present, claiming it was the safest house in the Wizarding World. Sirius himself hadn’t stepped foot in it since he was taken in by Harry’s father’s family, but had said it was Harry’s if he wanted it. 

Despite the size of the house, Harry was surprised to note that it didn’t seem empty. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that Draco lived with him. After graduating from Hogwarts, he and Draco had moved in together at Grimmauld Place. It had taken them months to clean the house properly, but once they’d finished, Harry was pleased that it felt like it was finally their own. 

Draco’s art decorated their halls, as well as Harry’s study. Framed all over the room were _Prophet_ clippings of Harry and Draco, some pictures of them waving, playing Quidditch, or throwing snowballs at each other throughout their years at Hogwarts, and paintings Draco had done of Harry. 

Harry picked up a copy of the _Prophet_ that had been dropped on his desk and regarded it with a smirk. A picture of he and Draco at the Ministry was plastered to the cover. ‘ _Chosen One Makes Youngest Minister of Magic in History’_  was printed in bold. 

“Pads and Moony are stopping by later.” Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek and pushed a cup of tea into Harry’s hand. He shifted to move away, but Harry leaned forward and captured his lips. They both grinned. 

“Does Kreacher know?” Harry wondered. 

“He does. He’s already trying to decide what to cook for dinner.” Draco leaned over Harry’s shoulder to look at the paper. “I quite like that picture of us. I should have it framed.” 

“I could always just ask the photographer for a print.” 

“I knew you being Minister would have its perks.” 

* * *

Harry stepped into the Godric’s Hollow cemetery. He walked amongst the graves until he reached a silvery-haired man with half-moon spectacles. Only then did he lower his cowl. 

“My boy,” the man said hoarsely, “it is our choices that make us-”

“Save me the speech,” the 26-year-old drawled. “You know what I’m here for, yes?” 

Albus Dumbledore turned and regarded Harry sadly. “You’re so much like him.” 

“Do not compare me to Tom Riddle,” Harry hissed. 

“Not Tom,” Dumbledore met Harry’s eyes. “Gellert.” 

Harry raised his chin slightly. “The man you betrayed.” Harry raised his wand. “Say hello for me, will you?” 

Green light shot out of the tip of Harry’s wand and he watched his old headmaster fall. Harry Summoned the Elder Wand. His mouth curved as he felt it thrum beneath his fingertips. 

Before leaving the cemetery, he used his new wand to leave lilies at his parents’ graves. As he stepped through the gates, he covered himself beneath his father’s invisibility cloak. His fingers stroked a smooth stone in his pocket as he twirled his new wand in his hand. 

Slytherin _had_ led him to greatness. 


End file.
